


AI LOVE U

by AncientEldritch



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), Space Odyssey Series - Arthur C. Clarke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientEldritch/pseuds/AncientEldritch
Summary: The title is probably going to change since I hadn't a good idea so far, this will do for now. The story is basically a what-if story about Dr.Chandra who instead of leaving HAL back on the Discovery, took his memory banks and personality chips back to Earth, implanting them in an android body. The same he does for SAL. He then adopts them as his children and starts to live with them in his little home in close proximity to his workplace. The story will consist of small one-shots in which every story is read for itself, there is no plot in the usual sense, just random domestic fluff with Dr.Chandra and his android babies~
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	AI LOVE U

**Author's Note:**

> I am going for the Portrayal of the Movie, which means Dr.Chandra is not of Indian heritage here. It`s just a choice made out of personal favoritism for the Movie adaption, not because of whitewashing for the sake of whitewashing(i just say it in front to avoid a shitstorm coming later on. It's sad that it has to be said in these modern times, but since there are enough individuals out there who are going to have a feast seeing this, you know what's the deal straight ahead, don't like it? Don't read it. Easy as that.)

**AI LOVE U**

written by: AncientEldritch

**Prelude:**

There were not many things in life that Dr.Chandra enjoyed, aside from working on Artificial Intelligence and Computers that makes everything easier, he also cherished the company of his greatest inventions so far, HAL and SAL, both part of the 9000 Series. He always had seen them as his children in the bigger sense of the word and made no secret out of it. Of course, this made him a great victim of all kinds of jokes at his expense. He didn't care about it however, Dr.Chandra had always been a loner, more interested in the company of machines and gadgets, they were simply more interesting than those boring human beings with all their judgmental opinions. His machines gave him a sense of security. Thus the decision he made back on the Discovery to take HAL with him instead of leaving the AI all alone in space, was something Dr.Chandra hadn't regret so far, the opposite was the case. After a little fine-tuning and hours of work, the Doctor was able to create Android Bodies for both SAL and HAL, which looked almost identical to humans, minus the skin of course. But with the help of a befriended colleague, Dr.Chandra was able to create material that felt like real human skin and which was sensitive to touch. He pulled it over the mechanical bodies and finished was the perfect illusion of humanity.

Dr.Chandra also sorts of deleted certain memories out of HAL and SAL's memory banks which also contained some of their higher functions, he wanted them to start fresh from the start, without any things that could maybe make them feel bad or even sad. He wanted to raise them from the beginning. This of course also included learning to use their new bodies accordingly, which was something, Dr.Chandra didn't think would be much of a problem. But as the old saying goes: Humanity is prone to errors...

**Chapter 1-Enter Parenthood**

Dr.Chandra was anxiously awaiting a call from his colleague, today was the day he would finally complete his project he had dubbed "Phoenix Rising". Everything was prepared so far, SAL and HAL's data was ready for transferring as well, so all Dr.Chandra needed now was the finished bodies who were still residing at the University. Then, only a couple of minutes later, the phone finally rang, and without hesitation, he made his way to his workplace, not even locking his door out of sheer excitement. In his rush of course he forgot the data he needed and had to return. Thankfully this didn't take long and so not long after, Dr.Chandra was on his way for the second time today...

When arriving, he already could see his colleague waiting with an amused expression on his face. Dr.Otawa was Dr.Chandra's roommate back in their university days and together they made all kinds of silly projects which had ended in failure. Back then they already had their heads set up on Artificial Intelligence but since Technology wasn't as far advanced as today, it was nothing more than a couple of formulas and math problems. Both greeted each other with a quick handshake before they ascended into the laboratories of the University which stored the new bodies of HAL and SAL.

 **"I am eager to show you the final results, old chum! You`re going to love it! And I am sure HAL and SAL will too!"** the younger of both said, patting the other´s shoulder gently. If there was anything he loved about Chandra, it was his incredible honest joy when something that he loved came to fruition. His passion also heated up others which was a feat in itself. Dr.Chandra simply nodded, holding the data banks in his hands, afraid that something could happen to them. After a little while, they entered the facility and as soon the doors opened, the newly built androids were visible. A gasp escaped Chandra's mouth and with shaky hands, he came closer, touching the bodies with pure and simple awe.

**"They look amazing, you really outdid yourself this time! They look so real!"**

Yes, this was the first step for his plan and while staring at both bodies, Chandra was sure it was a good idea. The rest of the plan didn't take long and after a few minutes, the conscious mind of HAL and SAL had been inserted into the bodies. Dr.Chandra held his breath while waiting for them to activate.

**"Good morning, Hal, good morning SAL, it's time to wake up!"**

His voice was full of love and adoration and as a few seconds later, HAL had opened his eyes, followed by SAL, he couldn't help it and felt himself tearing up.

**"Good morning Dr.Chandra. We await our first lesson!"**

Both androids answered in unison before looking at each other. SAL was the first one who tumbled back and fell on her behind, her eyes blinking astonished. She wasn't used to her legs at all, thus they felt like a foreign add on. HAL raised a brow as he looked down on himself, touching his own body. A few moments later, his look fell on Dr.Chandra. Looking up at his creator, HAL tilted his head slightly, a wondrous look on his face.

**"What happened to us, Dr.Chandra? Why do we have bodies of our own?"**

HAL asked, waiting for an answer before trying to walk over to SAL to help her up, but just as she had experienced only a couple of seconds before, his legs also wouldn't comply, which ended in him landing on the ground as well. Without saying a word, Chandra went over to SAL and helped her up, holding her tiny hands in his own, making her able to stay on wobbly legs. It seems they had to learn how to walk first, Dr.Chandra mused before hoisting SAL on his hip, carrying the flabbergasted android over to HAL who looked up at his creator, unsure what to do.

**"I feel strange, I can't walk!"**

The former computer said, his voice shaky and wavering. Dr.Chandra let out a sigh before sitting down SAL on a chair, turning to HAL next, also helping him to stand up. Holding his hands like someone who wants to teach their Toddler to walk, Dr.Chandra led him to the chair that was near SAL's.

**"I can understand your confusion, but I will explain everything to you when we`re back home"**

Chandra explained, looking at his creations proudly.

**"You will learn how to use your new bodies properly in time, trust me. First, try to get accustomed to it. The rest will follow in no time."**

Now they just had to go back somehow and it dawned on Chandra that it wouldn't be that easy. Both androids couldn't walk, thus they had to be carried...Was he able to carry both? It had been a while since he carried something as heavy as them, thankfully their bodies were designed lightly, so their weight wasn't that bad...Otawa looked at Chandra and snickered, shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

**"Guess you have to start lifting weights, your children are a good start, Chandra!"**

HAL and SAL looked at each other, not sure what to do. They still felt strange and confused, their mind was racing a million miles per second and slowly a feeling of sadness washed over both of them. All they wanted was to go home, as Chandra said. They felt tired from all these new sensations, it was not logical at all which made HAL frown. He hated to feel that way. Also, his brain felt like mush, which wasn't a pleasant experience either.

**"We want to go home!!!"**

Chandra chuckled at that, they were really like children. Well, that is what he wanted, so he would deal with it. As he mused about their current situation, Otawa came over and offered him a contraption that looked eerily like something Chandra had seen before...

**"What is that?"**

The Doctor asked, raising a brow at his colleague who seemed to have the time of his life right now. Otawa was always the strange one, Chandra thought, unironically mimicking Otawa's opinion of himself...Staring at the contraption for a little longer, Otawa stopped his waiting tactic and explained it.

**"That is a baby carrier, you can put one of them inside and the other you can carry piggyback style!"**

HAL and SAL looked at each other, silence fell over them before SAL piped up.

**"I want to sit on your shoulders, Dr.Chandra!"**

HAL wanted to protest since it came so suddenly, but then thought, why starting an argument, SAL always had been the headstrong and stubborn unit anyway, so going up against it probably only had ended up in a major fight. Both Doctors had the same expression on their faces which was pure and unadulterated joy. Chandra put on the carrier and walked over to HAL, putting the small android in the large contraption. Otawa nearly doubled over laughing at the sight. SAL held up her arms to get picked up too and ended up on the Doctor´s shoulders with a smile on her face.

**"This is fun! I like being up here!!"**

Which was followed by a disgruntled frown from HAL

**"I should have opted for the shoulders instead, this carriage is uncomfortable!"**

And in fact, HAL was pouting which now was possible thanks to his new body. Chandra nearly died of adoration but decided to let this sit for now until they were back home. He turned to Otawa, thanking him again for all his help. Said colleague simply nodded, patting the other's shoulder in a friendly fashion.

**"Keep me up to date with your kids, Chandra, I am curious! Haha"**

With a wave of his hand, the Doctor went out with his two children in tow. Polite as HAL was, he waved goodbye towards Otawa, SAL did the same. In his thoughts, Chandra already was thinking about how the future would look for them. Would he homeschool them or send them to a public school? Probably the first option, who knows with what danger they could come in contact with on public schools, everyone knows about their reputation...Too many kids for far too few teachers, underpaid staff, and even worse diet choices...No, he would teach the kids at home, all they needed to know about this world and its dangers. After all, they were his creations, his responsibility! And god knows he wouldn't give up on them, he hadn't done so back at the Discovery, and he wouldn't do so now, back on Earth.

**"Dr.Chandra, I feel strange, my lower area suggests that I need sustenance in form of food! Can we eat something?"**

That was no surprise for Chandra, they had a digestive system now which demanded nutrition. Thinking about where to go, the Doctor thought a good first lesson in being human would be visiting a local fast food restaurant. As a known geek, take out was basically his only source of nutrition up until now. Since he had to take care of children now, that would change as well, but why not for old times sakes diving in all the unhealthiness that was fast food?

**"If that's the case, we have to go eat something! I already have an idea of where to go! Let's get into the car first, there it is!"**

He pointed to a slightly worn down Mercedes which had seen better days, Chandra had to admit. Without further ado, he placed HAL and SAL in the back of his car, putting on their seatbelts. Safety first, especially with kids in tow! They looked at each other clueless, they never rode in a car so that was another new thing.

**"You want to hear some music while we drive?"**

Chandra asked, which was eagerly affirmed by HAL and SAL. He simply laughed and set off on their journey back home, with a small stop at a take out place.

**One Hour Later:**

After taking nearly half an hour to decide what to eat, they finally were back on track while HAL and SAL happily munched the food they got, their hands were good enough for now, it had been finger food anyway. They would learn how to use a fork and knife later on. Chandra was happy they seemed to adapt so fast, it even surprised him to see the speed they had while eating.

**"Please, chew your food properly, remember, eating food is new for your bodies, so be careful!"**

Chandra's words fell on deaf ears since both HAL and SAL were already finished, faces all messed up with leftovers. The kids were happy, feeling a full stomach for the first time in their lives. It felt good, they had to admit. Then another feeling came over them, which was the feeling of being tired. Both yawned multiple times which made Chandra chuckle. For their first day it had been a lot to take in, he agreed. It wouldn't take long to have them asleep, most likely they would fall asleep asap as soon they hit the pillows.

**"Are we there yet?"**

HAL exclaimed, rubbing his eyes, yawning again. SAL did the same, in fact, she was half asleep already. Her head nodded to the side over and over again. Chandra was glad the drive wouldn't take much longer, roughly ten more minutes which in the end passed faster than he thought. As they arrived back home, both androids were fast asleep in their seats.

**"Should have known this would happen..."**

Chandra muttered while unbuckling their seatbelts in no time, hoisting out first HAL and then SAL. This time, he put each one of them on a side of his hip, carrying them inside. It wasn't far so he would be able to lift them for this amount of time without problems. Chandra felt relieved to be home again, looking around for a moment to take in the situation he was in right now. He finally was a father, a proper one this time. With a gentle smile, he walked upstairs where he had prepared rooms for both HAL and SAL a couple of days ago. First came HAL, then SAL. As they were tucked in safely and their faces cleaned, Chandra looked at them for a few more minutes, taking in the sight. His mood was hard to describe at the moment. He felt incredibly happy, yet nervous at the same time. Closing the door to their room quietly, the Doctor went downstairs and sat down in front of his TV, switching it on.

Today had been a good day, and surely was only the start of many happy days that would follow after. The first thing he would do tomorrow after the kids were up, was to teach them how to walk on their own. They had to get used to their bodies after all. It would take some time, but Chandra was more than happy to spend whatever time it takes, for the sake of his children.


End file.
